Dark Times
by Byroms
Summary: Naruto lost everything. Trained by a sinister master he will change Konoha forever.


**Naruto –**** Dark**** Times**

_Their dead bodies lay on the floor before him. Both bodies had a kunai in their chest. _

_The traitors were dead, but so was he. Not physically but on the inside. _

_After all, he had killed them, he chose the village over the two people he loved the most, but somehow the two dead people didn't seem to mind._

_They had smiles on their faces, because they knew, their killer would be a hero in the village now._

_Of course none of the two believed he could break, just like that._

_A hand was put on the kneeling blonde shinobis shoulder and he heard a voice say: "You did well, now come with me, back to the village"_

Naruto awoke from his dream.

He didn't like those kinds of dreams. They were too emotional.

Emotions get in the way of a mission.

Also that day was over two years ago. He was now twenty and had to get over it.

They were gone and that was good, because his former teammates were traitors and traitors have no place in the shinobi world.

Though one good thing it had, he was allowed into Anbu because he killed two strong traitors and now he is the Head Anbu. So to say the Hokage's right hand.

Thanks to his secret sensei, he was now even stronger than Tsunade or any other shinobi.

He had learned many new jutsu, including his fathers Hiraishin no Jutsu.

After he finished showering Naruto headed to the Hokage tower, the blonde-haired slug summoner had a special mission for him.

He already had a bad feeling about this and when heard what the mission was about he freaked out for the first time in the two years after the death of his teammates.

"Tsunade-sama how can you give me such a lame mission? I'm the head-anbu and not a babysitter. Showing Temari-san around is the task of a chuunin like Shikamaru-san and not mine. I want to refuse this mission."

"Brat, now listen closely, if you don't do this mission I will strip you off of your Anbu head title. Besides she requested you and I can't refuse an ambassors request now can I?" Tsunade chuckled evilly. She always wanted to get on the other blonde's nerve, so that he would show some emotion, but until this day she never actually succeeded. The brat had lost his emotions the same day as he lost his teammates, as though they died with them.

And to see him now out of stoic behaviour was pure bliss. His sapphire eyes shined for a short moment with life again before they went back to the dull blue they were before.

"I understand Hokage-sama. I will do this mission for the sake of the leave village."

"Good now get your ass to the main gate."

Temari was starting to get impatient. Tsunade had asked her to let Naruto be her guide.

She wondered why, since she actually didn't need a guide anymore, she had been here more than enough. Though the blonde-haired kunoichi admitted that it had been a while that she was here. Two years to be exact.

Gaara had needed her for a different mission, so a substitute was send for her during those years.

'Well Naruto is at least livelier than the lazy ass. Shikamaru never really talks much. I like lively guys.' the wind mistress thought.

Just then a yellow flash came to her view and there stood Naruto in a typical Konoha Jounin outfit, except his shoes. He had black combat boots.

Temari felt herself blush at that sight. Naruto looked handsome to her and his golden hair shined in the sun. Only one thing seemed out of place. There was no smile on the other blondes face.

It was an odd sight. The boy she remembered always wore a smile and now that it wasn't there he looked so different.

"Let us be on our way Temari-san. Hokage-sama told me to show you all new things in the village."

Naruto had shown Temari around the village, without looking at her. He was afraid that he would blush hard if he saw her in the face. That beautiful face with her green eyes.

Those eyes that had captivated him all those years ago and still sought their way into his dreams.

'Damn, what am I thinking? Such Emotions aren't necessary, especially with the upcoming event. Well, I had planned on taking her as my wife, but that I won't be able to do that after what happens the day after tomorrow. I have to do it now or never' the shinobi thought.

"Ne, Temari-san?" he then asked.

"Yes, what is it Naruto?" the blonde kunoichi asked, wondering what he wanted after he had not spoken a word on their tour through the village.

"Want to go for a drink with me? I know I haven't been much of a guide, but I want to make up for it. I was in a bad mood, because I haven't been allowed ramen for a week." Naruto said with his 'happy fool' mask on. It didn't work anymore on the Hokage and his other former friends, but Temari wasn't in the village for so long that she wouldn't notice and he was right as she said:

"Uh, yeah sure. Gee I should have known that that was the reason you acted the way you did."

"Really? Really Really? Wow that is so awesome! Let us be on our way then!"

**The next morning**

Temari awoke with a killer headache. She had no idea where she was and no idea how she got there. All she remembered that she went drinking with Naruto and then… nothing.

Had he drugged her? She looked down at herself. She was covered with a blanket, but she definitely was naked. Then she looked to the side. There, on his stomach, lay an equally naked Naruto.

His locks were falling onto his face. A small part of the necklace he wore could be seen.

The blonde looked really peaceful. She couldn't help but smile.

Well until she remembered that she was naked. And he was naked. And they were in one bed together.

She kicked him hard, but he caught her foot before she could connect.

Temari looked to Narutos face, he was still asleep. But then, how? She managed to wiggle her foot free and managed to climb out of bed.

As she took in the apartment they were in, she noticed that there was nothing there. Well not nothing, but nothing personal. It was how an apartment would look like if no one lived in it.

Was this really Narutos apartment?

The older blonde had imagined it way different. Temari pondered these thoughts as she began to pick up her clothes.

Naruto had been awake the whole time.

He just couldn't stop watching her. His only weakness.

Well, after this day he would never see her again.

Today was the big day his secret sensei had prepared him for.

He had silently placed a teleportation seal on her while she was asleep. As soon as Temari stepped out of his apartment she would find herself in Suna and in front of Gaara. That way she wouldn't hinder him.

And then the main event would begin.


End file.
